stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Yorktown: A Time to Heal
Summary Yorktown II: A Time to Heal (Y2:ATTH) was a live-action fan made episode co-written and co-produced by business-major-turned producer Stan Woo along with fellow producer/collaborator Da Han, who also directed. As Stan Woo lacked any knowledge about the creative filmmaking process he sought out Da Han to help create what he could not. This unreleased episodic follow-up to Yorktown: In Temporary Command later renamed Yorktown: The Quadroplastine incident, was to be the second installment of the planned series spinoff entitled Star Trek: Axiom, depicting events occurring between the original series (TOS) and the feature film franchise. Synopsis Retrofitted in line with evolved transitional designs tangential with TOS, as well as post TOS, the hybrid USS Yorktown is hastily sent on a classified covert mission under orders from Starfleet Command. The objective is to thwart the actions of a terrorist group for hire called S.H.A.R.C. in a desperate race to recover a Starfleet spy drone which crash lands somewhere in disputed territorial space claimed by a Klingon faction. Complicating matters is the inadvertent discovery that a renegade Starfleet officer listed as missing years before, is homesteading on the planet, and who also happens to be the estranged son of the famed Lt. Cmdr. Sulu. Production The actual episode title is 'A Time to Heal' however 'Yorktown' and subsequently 'Yorktown ll' were utilized to denote relevant titles when the episodes were initially planned to be made into one feature length film comprising 2 separate parts. This concept was later nixed by producer/director Da Han in favor of an episodic format in line with a planned Star Trek: Axiom series. Woo's vision for the future of the project greatly differed from Da Hans', and as a result Woo surreptitiously misappropriated what footage was shot and decided to personally sieze creative control of post production and SPFX even though he lacked the means to complete the project. Placed on hiatus, and never finished due to legal wrangling and pressure from Paramount, as well as creative differences amongst the team, Da Han decided to part ways with Woo in favor of other projects after Woo insisted on delaying production indefinitely. Woo at one point claimed the original film footage and tape masters were missing and supposedly stolen. Yet more recently has admitted he might have made a mistake in stating that. Trivia Y2:ATT was reported on in issue #119 of Starlog Magazine dated June, 1987. The episode began filming in 1986, with reprising his role as Hikaru Sulu. Andrew Probert, the designer of the , joined the team in pre-production and helped redesign the Yorktown as well as the design for the enemy vessel Nagear ("Reagan" spelled backwards). Also joining the professional teams that assisted the endeavor were Bill Conti, to compose original music; Stephen J. Cannell personally providing incidental Sound FX, and Peter Kuran of ILM fame for SPFX consulting. For a time 007 star was also scheduled to play a part in Y2: ATTH, but due to scheduling conflicts, couldn't actually make the shoot. Instead, veteran actor James Shigeta was brought in to play the role of Admiral Nogura. Status Yorktown II: A Time to Heal has thus far been unavailable through any normal means although recent articles and discussion have surfaced providing further details about the making of this film. There have been additional discussions that Y2:ATTH '' might in fact be put back in progress for completion as the retitled ''A Time to Heal (STA episode) which coincides with the pending release of a teaser trailer. External links * [http://www.startreknewvoyages.com/forum/index.php?topic=6942.msg91373 Discussion about Yorktown II: A Time to Heal on the Star Trek: New Voyages board] * Mentioned in TrekWeb.com article * Mentioned in TrekWeb.com review * Official website with newly released trailer